


intruder.

by seekrest



Series: febuwhump 2020. [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker’s overwhelming guilt complex™️, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Peter slips into the window quietly, pushing it down slowly until it falls back into place - letting himself gently down onto the floor.He was a few minutes late for curfew, knowing May was willing to forgive it so long as he texted ahead of time - which he had, even if she hadn’t responded.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: febuwhump 2020. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619581
Comments: 40
Kudos: 278





	intruder.

Peter slips into the window quietly, pushing it down slowly until it falls back into place - letting himself gently down onto the floor.

He was a few minutes late for curfew, knowing May was willing to forgive it so long as he texted ahead of time - which he had, even if she hadn’t responded. 

It’d been a stupid mistake, getting tangled up in his own web as he tried to stop a drug deal - leading to an embarrassing conversation with a bodega owner where he had to listen to their rant about superheroes and his opinions on the Accords.

Peter was exhausted as he hit the spider emblem on his suit, more worn from the week’s events and the English paper he still hadn’t written that was due Friday.

MJ told him that he wouldn’t be able to get it done in a night, knowing that meant something coming from her.

But Peter didn’t think he’d really have a choice, not when it seemed like patrols got busier and busier as the week progressed.

It didn’t help that he hadn’t had a good dinner, the sandwich he usually got from Delmar’s being stolen by a determined pack of pigeons and the rest of the night passing by so quickly that he hadn’t had the chance to catch his breath. 

His exhaustion, his hunger and the preoccupation with his homework had to have been why he didn’t notice that May hadn’t texted back - his mind frazzled even as the back of his neck started to itch in the familiar way it always did when there was danger.

Peter ignores it, stripping out of the suit and debating whether he should shower, wondering if smelly sheets were a better alternative than falling asleep in the shower.

But then Peter hears something that snaps everything else into focus, the sound of rustling in the kitchen - glancing at the time and wondering why May would be up so late.

He steps into some sweatpants, pulling a shirt on as he opens the door - his senses screaming at him so much that he freezes in place, stopping suddenly when he sees her from the hallway.

His blood turns cold, seeing May with her eyes closed, laid out on the floor - his heartbeat hammering in his ears so hard that he has to push himself to listen for who else was in the apartment, an almost overwhelming sense of relief when he hears her heartbeat.

That relief only slightly quells the mixture of fear and fury in his gut when he hears the other heartbeat - feeling a rage he hasn’t in years at the thought of someone breaking into their apartment, hurting the woman he loves most in the world and what was worse - that Peter hadn’t been there to stop it.

He’d already failed Ben, Peter wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he failed May too.

Peter swallows down the bile in his throat, taking a quiet step forward as he hears whoever it is rustle in the kitchen - glancing up to the ceiling and jumping up as quietly as he can, his moves calculated and intentional as he crawls around to see who is there, wishing he had his webshooters from his room but not wanting to risk going back and making noise.

He sees him then, a guy that looks ordinary in every way - gun in one hand as he rifles through the kitchen drawers. 

Peter can see the door open from here, wondering how and why anyone could convince May to open it but not being able to think clearly - filled with the kind of impulsive anger that he’s not sure he can control at the knowledge that whoever this jackass was, he’d hurt May.

He launches himself from the ceiling feet first, the man barely having any time to react before he’s knocked back, landing on the kitchen table and looking disoriented

“What the—“

He doesn’t even get the chance to say anything more when Peter knocks him out, grabbing the gun out of his hand in an instant - hearing the familiar whine of pulsars in the background.

Peter stands over the man, rage flooding through him for a moment before he hears him, the gun in his hand immediately raised only for Peter’s eyes to widen.

“Kid?” 

Tony is there, hands up - eyes darting between Peter, the man on the floor and the gun in his hand, Peter hesitating only for a second before immediately bringing it down and leaving it on the floor, rushing past Tony and going towards May.

“May? May, are you okay?” Peter whispers, hands shaking as he checks her pulse - cursing himself for wasting any time to check on her once the threat had been eliminated.

He feels her pulse but he can also hear it, a rhythm that doesn’t calm him but just further sets off his panic - hearing Tony come up from behind him

“Pete, Pete look at me.”

Peter does, hands still shaking as he says, “She’s breathing but I don’t— I don’t know what—“

“I saw her panic button go off, I came as soon as I could.” He sounds almost apologetic but for why, Peter doesn’t know. 

Not when May was his responsibility, not when he’d almost lost her because he was so preoccupied with other things around the city.

Tony gently extends a hand towards his shoulder, Peter realizing then just how much his whole body is now shaking before he says, “Come on, kid. Let’s get her to the Tower alright?”

Peter nods, turning away from Tony to look back at May, gently pushing some hair back like she had done so many times before to him, hoping that everything was alright. 

Hoping that he hadn’t made yet another mistake that had cost a person he loved their life.

* * *

Peter’s hands are still shaking, wringing them together as his leg bounces up and down - waiting impatiently for the chance to see just how badly he’d messed up as he looks at May.

Tony’s right beside him, a hand on his shoulder - saying something that Peter can’t hear, his voice sounding muffled as he focuses his senses completely on the steady beating of her heart, the rest of the world only snapping back into place when he sees May’s expression change.

“—hurt?”

“What’s hurting?” Peter asks, immediately standing up - feeling the stare he gets from Tony as both May and Cho look to him.

“I asked if you were hurt, sweetheart.” May says, the concern all over face - concern he doesn’t deserve when she had been the one in danger tonight. 

“I’m fine, he didn’t— took me three seconds to take him down.” Peter says, standing up giving him enough conviction to rush forward, looking to May then to Cho.

“Is she okay?”

“She has a mild concussion.” Cho says, giving what Peter is sure is supposed to be a reassuring smile but just further sets Peter off at the realization that it’s being given to him about May. “But she’ll be okay.”

May slips her hand into his, bringing Peter’s attention back to her - unaware of how hard he’d still been shaking until he had May’s hand in his. 

“I’m okay, Pete. I promise.”

“May, I’m so—“

“Nope.” May’s voice is firm, a look in her eyes that cuts him off as she says, “This isn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have ordered that late night lo mein.”

“May—“ Peter begins, only to be cut off by Tony this time.

“If you had the munchies, you know Happy’s always around. Best delivery driver I’ve ever had.”

May shoots him a smile, Tony’s tone joking - clearly meant to calm Peter’s anxiety even if it had the opposite effect.

Both May and Tony must sense the lack of change in his demeanor, Cho taking a step back as May says, “Peter, I’m  _ okay. _ ”

“But what if you weren’t?” Peter whispers, hating how his voice cracks - the remnants of the terror he’d felt the moment that he’d seen May passed out on the floor still crawling all over him.

“But I  _ am. _ I’m okay.” May affirms, squeezing his hand tight.

“I should’ve been there. I should’ve—“

“You can’t be everywhere at once, kid.” Tony says, bringing his hand back to his shoulder - the pressure of it calming him slightly just as May’s hand in his did.

“And this wasn’t your fault anymore than it was yours, May.”

May smiles but her attention is directed back towards Peter, her words finally starting to settle over him. 

“You’re really okay?” Peter asks, the smile on her face clear and honest. 

May nods in return. “I’m really okay.”

Peter lets out a sigh, his exhale still shaky as he turns to Cho. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Peter.” She says as she smiles, turning to clean up some of her supplies.

Peter turned to Tony and asks, “You think Happy’s up for another late night delivery?”

Tony raises an eyebrow, tilting his head as he replies, “Sure kid, why?”

Peter looks to May, seeing the curious look on her face as he says, “Lo mein actually sounds really great right now.”

As they laugh, Peter just smiles - letting the relief wash over him and relaxing at the knowledge that everything - for once - was alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to coconutknightshade for looking over this! 
> 
> I love it when people yell at me in the comments. Or come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://seek-rest.tumblr.com)


End file.
